Reflection
by heidipoo
Summary: After a comment made at dinner, Brock is left with some body image insecurities. With he and Brian's wedding coming up, he wants to look his absolute best, especially for his husband to be. However, the work to improve the way he looks just might be his downfall. Will Brian be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back with another Terrornuckel multichapter; this was inspired by a post on tumblr, which if you follow me there (heidipoo-xox), you'll be able to see things like edits and headcanons for this story. I am a full time preschool teacher so my updates might be scattered, please understand that. Also, this story is going to be kind of dark (eating disorders, extreme weight loss, etc...) just wanted to give you all a heads up! But let me know what you like/dislike, I love feedback, and I am always taking requests! Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy! Until next time, be safe!**

* * *

Brian found Brock's hand on the console in the car and grabbed it tightly as they continued to drive through the Irish countryside. This was his favorite way to spend his time with Brock; windows down, cheeks red and chapped from the wind, and a big, beautiful smile on his face. "Your hands are sweaty," Brian noted. "Are you nervous?" He tore his eyes from the road if only for a moment to look over at the man in the passenger seat. He knew his fiancé like the back of his hand and could always pick up on his anxiousness when needed. His thumb grazed Brock's skin gently, and he gave his palm another squeeze.

"Well..."

"Before you answer, you know you're a horrible liar right?" The Irishman jibbed, hoping that would coax the truth out of his partner.

"I know..." Brock grumbled.

"So, are you nervous?"

"A little." He sighed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "It's just been so long since I've seen your family… Well, your whole family." His memories took him back to the beginning of his relationship with Brian. It was difficult with them both doing youtube full time, and their families didn't really understand the whole long distanced thing. It was a different time, after all, and it took some convincing to appease them. But after their first few dates, Brian was sure that Brock was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, so he knew he had to meet the family, or their families had to meet, rather. He had arranged a big party in Utah where Brock was living at the time, and paid for everything. It was something that just had to be done, and he didn't mind a single bit. He wanted his family to see the reason why he was so happy. Brock was his sunshine.

The party was something out of a movie if Brock were being honest with himself, and he was shocked at the fact that Brian had gone all out just for him. Their families were able to meet one another, and the couple was able to mingle with the opposite family as well. Brock was so elated, and it was that moment he knew that Brian was worth everything. From then, they continued to build their life together, making plans and arrangements all while still doing youtube. When the long distance became too much to bear, Brock got a visa and stayed in Ireland for a while before Brian moved permanently to the United States. Once their home was settled, the younger man knew that now he had to propose. It had been years, and at that time, the Irishman felt ready since he and his partner were sharing so much of their lives.

Brock said yes, obviously, and was eager to dive into everything. But, amidst all the planning, he had forgotten that he'd only met Brian's family once since they lived so far apart, and now it was time to face them again in all the wedding havoc. He was sure they wouldn't be against them, after all, they were both so in love; but it was definitely a different kind of wedding, and even though Brock was sure his fiance's family enjoyed his company, he was still a little scared that they were holding back judgements, and he was afraid that his family was doing the same about Brian. They had dinner with them just weeks ago, and the wedding was all but months away.

"Brocky, I promise it's going to be okay." Brian's Irish lilt pulled the older man from his thoughts as he gazed out the window. The country was beautiful during sunset, which was why they were getting married here instead of the US. Brock was more than excited to have a traditional Ireland wedding. "They love you because I love you." Brian gave a smile, "Plus, even if they don't, they're not marrying you, I am." He snorted.

"I guess you're right." Brock gave his hand another squeeze.

"Of course I am." The Irishman retorted.

With a roll of his dark eyes, Brock couldn't help but to scoff. "Don't push it."

The winding roads kept going and going, until finally, a small diner came into view. Although Brian had eased his nerves slightly, Brock still couldn't control the beating of his anxious heart. He wiped his hands on his jeans hoping to get rid of some of the perspiration, while the younger man parked the car. When he pushed it into gear, Brian looked over at the man beside him and smiled sympathetically. "Ready sweetheart?" His voice was soft and kind, and Brock swore that he fell in love with him even more each day. He truly believed they could do anything together. He couldn't wait to marry the younger man, and if being around his family got him closer to that, then he was sure he could do it.

Brock nodded, "Let's do this." The two stepped out of the vehicle and joined hands as they made their way inside the small restaurant. Brian's family had been waiting for them, after all, it was quite a drive. But his father and mother sat at one end of the table, while his sister and a few of his cousins sat at the other. Brian and Brock joined right in the middle, and everyone was excited to see them. Quickly, conversation and jokes were started. It was definitely a great beginning to the dinner.

"It's been too long!" His mother gushed as she gave them a smile. From there, they ordered food and dove right into conversation about the big upcoming event. Everyone couldn't wait for the wedding. "Are you sure you're okay with the Irish traditions?" Brian's mother continued.

Brock nodded, "I think they're really beautiful... They fit us."

"So what else is left to do?" One of his cousins inquired.

Brian looked to Brock for the answer, since the older man was the one doing most of the planning. "Erm, just the tuxedos right?" He wasn't even really sure himself. He knew that his fiance took pride in being able to organize everything. The only thing Brian was in charge of was the honeymoon, and that's only because he'd had it planned out before he'd even proposed. He was more than ready to woo the love of his life.

"Yeah, just the tuxes." Brock agreed. "Which I think we're getting fitted in a few weeks. I have the appointment written down somewhere at home."

"That's good," The cousin replied. "That means you still have time to lose some weight. Wouldn't want Brian here to regret anything, would ya?" At this comment, Brock couldn't help but to let his brows furrow. What had she meant by that? Of course he'd put on some weight since he'd last seen Brian's family, but it had been years, and Brock had never been the type to watch his weight in the first place. But Brian didn't mind, did he? The two had never made a big deal out of that kind of stuff; they were definitely always attracted to each other. The older man was a little hurt. he tried not to let it get to him, but maybe she had a point; he wanted to look and be his best for Brian, especially if they were going to spend forever together.

When she made the comment, Brian looked up from his plate of food. "Hey, I love my Brocky just the way he is, thank you." He meant it, he meant every single word, but Brock was still unsure. After dinner, everyone made their separate ways to their own cars, and readied to head home. The drive between Brian and Brock was silent, until the younger man decided to speak. "You've been quiet." He noted. "Everything okay?"

"Should I lose weight?" It had been heavy on his mind for the rest of dinner.

"Do you want to?"

The older man could feel his face heating up, "I mean... Maybe a few pounds wouldn't hurt?" He looked over at the Irishman who was gazing right back at him with his green eyes shining. "The tuxedo would probably be cheaper too if it was smaller." He made a valid point, but his heart was still a little sore from the comment made at dinner. Was he too fat for Brian?

"If that's what you wanna do, then I support you sweetheart... As a matter of fact, we can exercise as soon as we get back to the hotel." He sent his fiance a wink as he continued to drive.

Brock let out a loud laugh, "You're disgusting."

"But you love it." Brian concluded as he drove them safely back to the hotel. It was there, Brock decided to start his weight loss journey, and he hoped he'd be happy with himself by the time the wedding came.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

Back home in the states, the two had gone back to their normal lives; uploading videos and preparing for the wedding. Brock had all but pushed the family dinner out of his mind and increasingly focused on how he was going to start losing weight. He tried not to think about the comment Brian's cousin made, and decided that he was doing this for himself. He only had a few months, so he'd spent a majority of his time googling quick, healthy remedies to drop the pounds fast. He'd screenshotted certain recipes, different ways to work out, and he was happy with the way he was going about it, especially for a person who usually didn't do something like this.

He was also excited to cook new things for Brian, to be able to work out together and explore that side of their relationship. It was something he was sure they would both enjoy with one another. Before he knew it, he would be dropping weight and liking the way he looked a little bit more. Hopefully Brian would as well. Even though he had said that he was happy with the way Brock looked, Brock definitely still had his doubts.

On a particular night after dinner, Brock had brought out some old photos that he and Brian kept in the storage closet in their home. He sat in the living room floor, different pictures splayed out before him, and he took his time looking through them. He was hoping they would be his inspiration for losing weight, but all they did was make him feel worse about himself, and yet? He couldn't look away. He was smaller, more in shape, working out regularly from rugby and football. And then he got to the pictures of he and Brian from the early stages in their relationship. There was one where Brian was carrying him on his back, and Brock was sure that he was too big for Brian to do that anymore. The thought made him sad.

"Whatcha doing?" The Irishman's voice brought the older man from his self-deprecation as he came down the stairs with his headset on, obviously getting ready to play with the guys. He approached Brock with curious eyes, as he eyed all the stuff on the floor, and a cross-legged man in the middle of all of it.

Brock looked up and gave a somewhat fake grin, "Just looking through some old pictures."

"Feeling nostalgic?" Brian inquired as he picked up the one his fiance was holding. He and Brock were so happy together, and one could tell from looking at their photographs together. Their eyes were bright, smiles were big and white, and there was just so much love radiating between them. It was very unfortunate that Brock was only focused on the way he looked.

He gave a small chuckle, "I guess."

"I love this picture." Brian replied, talking about the one he held. "Why don't we put it up in the house somewhere?"

Brock couldn't help but to let his gaze fall to the floor. Of course he liked that picture the most. He was skinnier, prettier. "Okay." He agreed, taking it from Brian and tucking it aside. He wasn't sure where he was going to put it, but he would find a place. "Any other ones you want to keep out?" The older man continued, glancing up at Brian who still stood there studying him.

"I'm not sure." He answered. "I'll probably have to look through them later. Maybe there's some good ones in there for the wedding."

"Oh yeah, you're probably right." Brock hadn't even thought about that since he was so focused on the weight thing. They did need some photographs for the wedding reception and RSVP's and whatnot. He made a mental note to pick some out later. And if he was going to use these for the wedding, he definitely needed to lose some weight. He didn't want all their wedding guests thinking he had let himself go after all these years too. He wanted to look and feel his best.

Brian cleared his throat, pulling the older man out of his thoughts, "Brocky?"

"Hm?" The older man asked, looking up at his fiance once more.

"I said do you want to play gmod? The boys are waiting." He gestured to the upstairs of their home.

Brock had to think for a few moments, he really didn't feel like playing video games, but then again, laughing and raging at some games might make him feel a little bit better. However, he wanted to get a jump on this whole diet and exercise thing. "Uhh, maybe next time... It's nice out, I think I'm going to go for a walk." He said as he stood up. What a great way to end his night, and he could work off the dinner he just ate.

"Okay sweetheart." The younger man replied with a nod. "Just be careful and keep your phone on you."

"I will." Brock agreed before pulling Brian into his arms. "I love you."

Brian smiled, eyes crinkling up on the edges. "I love you too. Give me a kiss?" He asked sweetly before puckering his lips slightly. The older man obliged and pulled him in a bit closer so their lips could gently meet. He never got tired of kissing the Irishman; every time it felt like the first time, and for that he was so thankful. When they pulled away, all they could do was grin. "I'll be upstairs playing games." Brian said before separating from Brock.

"I shouldn't be gone long." The older man explained before going over to the door and slipping his jacket and shoes on. A walk would be nice. He could get some fresh air, clear his mind, then come home and go to sleep. And it was a nice evening too, he felt good when he stepped outside and continued down the sidewalk. All he could think about was the wedding and how good he was going to look by the time his diet was over. Next week he would start going to the gym and he was sure Brian would want to go with him. This was the beginning of a good thing, he was completely sure of it.

After a good half hour of walking down the slow streets, Brock decided to turn around and head back home. After all, he didn't want to be out too late, and he didn't want Brian to have to go to sleep without him. All in all, he was gone for about an hour. When he got back to the house, he was quiet in taking off his jacket and shoes and slipping upstairs to the bedroom he shared with his husband to be. Brian must have went to sleep early, because he was already in bed snoring. Brock couldn't help but to chuckle. Looks like they were turning in already tonight. With that, he went over to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas.

However, he wasn't prepared for what caught his eye. Brian had taken the picture they were looking at earlier and placed it on the top of the dresser, next to a few other older ones. There were photographs of them kissing, them laughing and holding each other, and Brock couldn't help but to give a melancholy smile. Brian must have looked at the pictures before he went to bed. They were all from the beginning of the relationship, when the two would go on trips and visit each other years ago. Brock wondered if Brian had picked up on how noticeably different he looked in the pictures to what he looked like now. He had to have, right?

With a sigh, Brock continued dressing himself for bed, now wanting to lose weight more than ever ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brocky, sweetheart, are you sure you need all this stuff?" Brian placed a firm yet gentle hand on Brock's arm, stopping him as he filled the shopping cart with more things. The older man had finally committed to losing weight, which called for a trip to their local Walmart. They'd been there for a little over an hour now, Brock wanting to pick out all the right things. He had purchased a scale, some healthy cookbooks, as well as some different vitamins and supplements. The couple were now heading towards checkout, and the pile in the cart made Brian a bit nervous. Sure, he loved his husband to be when he got all flustered and determined, but he wondered if Brock was going about this the right way.

The older man nodded as they met each other's gaze. "I'm serious about this Brian." And he was; after everything he had felt about himself in just the last month, that had made him want to do this more than ever. "I want to look good for the wedding." Which was also a true statement.

Brock was stubborn in his ways, Brian knew that, which was why he supported the other man in any way he possibly could. He never wanted Brock to feel discouraged, hell, he wanted that man to achieve his every dream. So, this was another thing that Brian would just have to be supportive of. Although he didn't really see the reason why Brock felt the need to lose weight, he thought he was perfect in every single way, he went along with it because it was what Brock wanted, and he loved Brock. He would always be the older man's number one fan. "Okay." He simply said, before leading Brock to the checkout line.

"And I don't have that much time to do it." Brock reminded of the upcoming wedding date.

"I know." Brian answered simply again, thinking about the the few months they had left before they would be partners. If the Irishman were being honest with himself, he couldn't wait to be married to Brock. Overall, he had spent about a hundred and fifty dollars at the store, and that didn't include his gym membership that he still needed to purchase. So after checking out and loading up the car, the two were on their way home. "Should we try one the recipes that you picked out tonight?" Brian suggested as he drove.

The older man looked over and gave a faint smile, "Oh you don't have to eat that stuff if you don't want to."

In that moment, the Irishman looked almost incredulous. "Are you kidding me? Of course I do, I want to help you and be supportive, Brock." He glanced quickly at the man beside him before putting his eyes back on the road. "That's what we do for each other. I know if it were me you would be the same way. We can cook it and learn it together." He spoke each word with such sweetness and sincerity, that Brock couldn't help but to melt right then and there. God, he loved that man so much.

He was grinning now, "Okay." If there was one thing for sure it was that Brian was always on his side and they always made a great team.

The evening flew by as they got home and put all their stuff away and began cooking dinner. For this particular night the two had chosen a simple chicken meal, something that wasn't too difficult, and yet something that would be filling. Brock had been drinking water all day, and he felt good, and he felt even better after eating his healthy meal. Maybe this whole ordeal wouldn't be so bad after all. Once they were done eating, both men helped each other clean up before they retired to their gaming rooms to get some work done. Before he knew it, Brock could barely keep his eyes open; it had been a busy day.

However, just before turning in, curiosity got the best of him and he decided to weigh himself on his new scale, which was absolutely nerve wracking. And when he stood in the bathroom staring at the little digital number that was way too big, he wanted to throw up. He had never been that big, and he decided right then and there that this losing weight thing had to work.

Most times Brock went to bed before Brian, and for tonight, that was the case. He found himself in the bedroom changing into pajamas. Pants were always a must, and he usually slept without a shirt, but for some reason he wanted to leave one on for this particular bed time. The numbers on the scale flashed in his brain. It's not that he didn't like the way he looked, he just knew that he could look better. That was what motivated him. And after Brock was done changing, he climbed into bed and played on his phone for a bit. Once his head grew sleepy, he put his phone on the charger and closed his eyes trying to rest.

He was about to drift when he felt Brian coming into the room to go to sleep. The taller man stripped down and climbed into bed behind Brock. Immediately, his long arms snaked around his waist and his nose was in his hair. Brock was flooded with warmth. He always felt safe when he was in Brian's arms, it was a feeling he would never get tired of. "Are you sleeping?" The Irishman's voice was barely above a whisper as it tickled the older man's neck.

"Something like that." Brock replied groggily as he pressed himself more into Brian, trying to soak up the heat. "What time is it?"

"A little after two in the morning..."

"Oh, it's so late." The older man grumbled sleepily.

"I know, you should really go to bed." Brian chuckled.

Brock rolled over so he could face his fiance, but then closed his eyes. "Then stop talking to me."

The younger man feigned hurt, loving his playfulness he always had with Brock. "Then how about I kiss you instead?" He retorted.

Brock opened one of eyes in a squint, "I wouldn't object to that." He smiled gently, which disappeared once the Irishman captured his lips. The kiss was sloppy, sleepy, Brian just wanting the affection of his partner, and Brock couldn't even lie, it felt nice to be wanted. Their bodies got closer as they deepened their connection, before Brock pulled away, breathless. "Okay, we really do need to go to sleep."

"Agreed." The Irishman got out as he made himself comfortable. It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again. "I can go to the gym with you tomorrow if you want..." And at that Brock froze; did he want Brian there? Was he ready for something like that? He didn't know how to answer his fiance's statement. "Brock?" He inquired again, pulling the man out of his trance.

He hesitated for a moment, "I think I want to go alone first... Get comfortable with everything, you know?" He knew he was hurting Brian, but he did not want the younger man seeing him struggle to work out.

"Oh, okay." Brian wasn't going to lie, he was a little confused and hurt by Brock's words. But he would let the older man be for now, and when he was ready, then they would work out together. The time would be right eventually. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." He tightened his grip on the other man, finally realizing that he had a shirt on tonight, and a part of him wondered why.

"I love you too, Bri."


	4. Chapter 4

Brock huffed tiredly as he slowed the treadmill to a walking speed, his legs began a brisk pace and he swore he couldn't feel them. He'd only been at the gym for a half an hour, and he was already drenched in sweat. His shirt was soak and wet from his perspiration and he did not like the feeling. As he walked, he greedily chugged some water and tried to catch his breath. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted Brian to join him at the gym; he was desperately out of shape and he knew it. Maybe after a few sessions, but now he could definitely not.

Despite his best efforts to stay motivated, Brock was quickly going into self-deprecation mode, and he really didn't want to be in that mindset. However, it did happen a lot these days, and he knew Brian wouldn't want him feeling that way about himself. With that, he took a break from the treadmill and decided to lift some weights instead to get out his inner frustrations.

Once he started to lift, it felt good knowing he was strong, but he also didn't want to overwork his body at the very first gym session he went to. After about an hour of the intense exercise, Brock decided to head back home. He just wanted a hot shower, and to take himself to bed; his limbs were already so tired, as was his mind. So, without anymore question, he gathered his things and made his way out to the car. The drive home while he was sitting felt great. Brian was at home on the sofa watching television when his husband to be was heard jingling keys in the doorknob. He walked into the living room and Brian couldn't help but to give a big grin. "Oh! You wore your stuff I got you!" He got out excitedly as Brock came into view.

The older man smiled timidly and fumbled with the sweatbands on his wrist and forehead. They had been a gift right before his gym session, as well as a few t-shirts with some different sayings and logos on them. "Yeah, they definitely came in handy." Brock chuckled out. He had never sweat so much in his life, not even when he played football, and boy, those bands were absolutely covered.

"Did you enjoy yourself at the gym?" The Irishman inquired. "I made you a salad - it's in the fridge." He pointed to the kitchen. Again, he wanted to be nothing more than his fiance's rock on his weight loss journey. He had prepped a small meal for him and wanted him to rest when he got home. However, he was definitely adorable when he got all super obsessed with something. Brian was sure he'd be over this weight thing in a few weeks.

Brock gave a nod. "It was okay." He replied, which was kind of the truth. He hated it, but he knew that in the end it was going to do him some good. He was going to lose weight, it was the only thing he wanted right now. "I'm going to go wash up, I feel disgusting." He knew he was probably going to start smelling horrible soon if he didn't do something about it.

"Okay." The younger man replied. "Can I have a kiss first?" His eyes moving from the television over to Brock.

"Bri, come on, I'm all sweaty." Brock whined.

Brian laughed, "Well I happen to think you look pretty cute all tuckered out like that."

"Fine." He huffed as he made his way over to the couch. His lips found his fiance's and he found himself melting into the kiss. It was much needed after working his butt off at the gym. Brian could taste the sweat but he definitely didn't mind at all. He missed Brock, and it was like he was seeing less and less of him these days due to the dieting. When they separated from each other, Brock was once again breathless. "I really need to go shower now..." He trailed off, wanting nothing more than to be out of these gross clothes.

"Want me to join you?" Brian inquired suggestively, raising a brow.

Quickly, the older man shook his head, "No, that's okay, I'm going to be quick, I'm tired."

"Oh." The Irishman frowned. "Okay, I'll be here." Why was his partner pushing him away? That wasn't like Brock at all to turn down a chance at being together; usually he was all for it. Brian was a little concerned at the moment, but decided not to give it too much thought. Maybe the man he loved really was just tired tonight.

Brock then made his way up the stairs feeling a little guilty at heart. He did want Brian, but he felt so bad about himself that he couldn't bring himself to do it. As soon as he lost some weight, he'd be able to give his fiance what he wanted, but until then, he knew he needed to avoid it. And it's not that he wanted it to be like that, he just knew that Brian would enjoy it more if he looked better. Immediately, he felt a burn in his legs as he walked up the stairs, knowing that he had already overworked himself. His body was throbbing and he knew that the hot water from the shower was going to feel amazing.

Once his shower was over, Brock dressed in some pajamas and headed downstairs to the kitchen where he enjoyed his healthy dinner. After he ate, he planned on going to bed. Brian had gotten up and abandoned the living room to get some work done in the office, so the older man had his salad alone. Finishing up, he rinsed his plate in the sink, turned off the lights and went back upstairs. When he got to the bedroom, he was surprised to see that Brian was already in bed. "Tired?" He asked.

"A little." The younger man got out.

Brock got into the bed as well as scooted closer to his husband to be. His body hurt and it felt so good to lay down. He could feel Brian's hands roaming underneath his shirt, and he knew right then and there that he was still trying to be intimate. His heart broke. "Brian, please not tonight. I'm really tired, I'm just not in the mood." He grabbed his hands, stopping them in their place, and turned to face the Irishman. Gently, he placed a tiny kiss on his lips, "It's not you, I promise. It's me." He loved Brian so much and he knew that this was hurting him. He just had to lose some weight first!

He gave a soft nod, "Okay." Then placed a peck on his forehead. "Goodnight Brocky, I love you."

"Goodnight Brian, I love you too." He replied before snuggling closer to the younger man. Going to bed together was one of Brock's favorite things to do with Brian. Closing his eyes, he drifted, and his head filled with visions of him being healthier, Brian being more attracted to him, and a beautiful wedding in their future. It was all going to work out, he knew it was, and maybe then, Brian would understand.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about two weeks since Brock had officially began his weight loss journey, and today he was weighing himself for the first time. During the past two weeks, he had been eating his healthy food and nearly living at the gym. His time their became more frequent, but he was getting better and better while working out. He also continued to plan the wedding, and upload videos; however, because of his obsession with being healthy and losing weight, those last things became less and less of something in his routine. Brian still was his support system, but Brock felt like he hadn't really seen much of him at all while he was so focused on doing his own thing during dieting. In the end though, he knew it would be worth it.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Brock exhaled to calm his growing nerves. He was alone in the bathroom, door locked, and nearly a mess. It was eerily quiet in there, and it made goosebumps arise on his clammy skin. Brian had gone out for a drink with some friends, but Brock kind of wished he had stayed home. He felt as though he needed him in this moment. But what if he gained weight? Did he really want the Irishman here if that were the case? Brock knew that he would be a little embarrassed if his hard work hadn't paid off just yet.

With a deep breath, he stepped gingerly on the digital scale, not prepared for the numbers he would see in just a second. However his heart dropped in surprise when the digit was a little lower than he expected - he had lost six pounds! His determination and work was paying off after all, and he knew he would be satisfied with his wedding body, and Brian would be too. Then they could put everything behind them and enjoy their lives together as a newly wedded couple.

After he was done weighing himself, Brock cleaned up his mess in the bathroom and decided to play some games or edit some videos until his fiance got home. He couldn't wait to share the news. It was about two hours later when the older man found himself lost in a video editing process. It was something he had played with Brian a while ago, but never got around to going through the footage. He had his headphones on, so he couldn't hear when the Irishman made his way into the house, or into the bedroom they used as an office. It scared him when he felt Brian come up behind him and snake his arms around his broad shoulders; immediately Brock could smell the bit of alcohol he had consumed while he was out with his friends. He was always more affectionate when he drank, not that his partner minded.

"Whatcha up to, sweetheart?" The younger man asked once Brock removed his headphones. It was breathy when it came out, and then was followed by a quick peck on the cheek. Brian had been missing his partner terribly while he was out, and loved when he was able to give affection to him. He'd been seeing less of him these days, which definitely made him a little needy; needier than usual.

Brock turned his chair so he could face the other man, feeling the warmth radiating off his body, his voice was soft, "Just getting some work done, I feel like I haven't had enough time lately." He confessed. "Did you have fun while you were out?" He inquired, wanting to hear about his future husband's night. There was always something going on with their group of friends.

Brian nodded, Brock noticing that his face was more flushed as he came into the light from the computer monitor, "Yeah, but you know it would have been more fun if you would have came with me." He feigned pouted, kissing the older man on the cheek once more.

Brock chuckled, "I told you, I wouldn't have been able to eat or drink anything." He definitely did not like going out while he was on this diet.

"I know." The younger man admitted, ducking his head. "The company would have been nice though." Brian loved taking Brock out, loved showing him off, letting the world know that they cared for each other. He was so proud to call that man his.

The older man couldn't help but frown, "I'm sorry honey, next time I'll come, I promise."

"Okay." Brian nodded in agreement, knowing that his partner would keep his word.

"But guess what?" Brock asked, tone of voice getting excited as he locked eyes with the taller man.

"Hm?"

"I lost six pounds!"

The Irishman's eyebrows shot up on his forehead, "Seriously Brocky?" He couldn't hide his wide, goofy smile as he embraced Brock. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart." But Brian knew that his fiance's perseverance would pay off; when he set his mind to something, it always happened with lots of hard work. He pulled him in for a kiss, lips soft and tasting of alcohol; god he had missed Brock dearly. It had been way too long, the two weeks had felt like an eternity.

His cheeks darkened, "Yeah so I figure by the wedding I'll be happy with my weight." He'd look good, he'd feel good, and he would prove Brian's cousin wrong, he'd prove everyone wrong; he was good enough for Brian.

"Good, that's the only thing that matters." Brian sighed as he released the older man from his arms, letting Brock get back to work. He knew he'd been neglecting his channel, so he would let him edit while he felt like it. "I think I'm gonna go find something to eat then lay down." He was tired, and he was starting to get a headache from the drinks he'd consumed earlier.

"Okay Bri... I'll be to bed shortly, I love you." Brock replied sweetly.

Brian grinned, "I love you too." He said as he watched the other man pull his headphones back on. He was so cute while he was working.

About an hour later, the two found themselves in bed at almost the same time; after all, it was getting later by the minute, and Brock was sure that they had something to do or an appointment for their upcoming wedding in the morning. Their bodies curled around one another's so acutely, and Brian found himself tracing patterns up and down Brock's back, hoping it would help lull him to sleep. He was very in tuned with his partner's body, and was concerned when he felt his breath begin to hitch slightly. It meant he was anxious.

That was when Brock rolled over so he could look at Brian. His eyes were dark and timid, and all Brian could do was give a slight twinkle, his mouth upturned if only slightly. God, he had the most beautiful fiance; there was no doubt about it. "Do... Do you want to fool around tonight?" Brock's voice was hesitant, unsure if Brian would have him, but he wanted him so desperately. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he had asked like that, it made him sound insecure. He didn't want to appear that way even if he was, even if he had lost six pounds.

The younger man had to hold in his scoff, afraid he'd ruin the small mood they had created. "Of course I do." His lilt immediately going low. Why was Brock so shy and lacking confidence? Brian always wanted him, no matter the circumstances. "Kiss me." The Irishman got out, and Brock obliged, quickly capturing his lips in his own. How long had it been since they'd actually kissed each other like this? It felt almost unfamiliar. And when they made love? It was definitely different than any other time before; Brian couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could tell that his fiance was undoubtedly holding back. But the two wanted each other so desperately, neither of them noticed at first. It was almost mechanical.

It was only until Brock had fallen asleep on Brian's chest that he let his mind roam. What had changed between the two for things to be this way?


	6. Chapter 6

A few minutes had passed since Brian had first looked at his watch and he was growing worried, "Ready to go Brocky?" He called from the bedroom, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. It had gotten chilly out since he and his partner had arrived home, but the weather was still fair. It was a perfect night for dinner underneath the stars, so he grabbed a jacket for his significant other as well; he didn't want him to get cold later.

"Almost!" Brock replied instantly as he locked the bathroom door. Another exhausting week had passed, and he had been desperate to weigh himself once more. However, he and Brian had been out running errands for the wedding all day and he had yet to have the chance. He was excited since last week he lost some pounds. So, without anymore hesitation, the older man stepped on the scale, and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. He felt like doing this would never get any easier.

When he looked down at the digital scale, he was taken by surprise again; he had gained two pounds. It was impossible, wasn't it? Immediately, his dark eyes brimmed with tears. He had doubled his gym time, how in the world did he gain weight? He was working harder than ever these days to keep himself more than in shape. "Brock?" Brian asked once more, pulling him from his thoughts.

He hadn't wanted to ruin their night, but he felt like he just did. "Coming!" Brock wiped his eyes, and looked in the mirror to assure his face wasn't red. He definitely didn't feel like going out to dinner with his fiance now, now he just felt like crap. He wanted to go to the gym and sweat those lousy two pounds off. Would they be noticeable? What if Brian said something? Brock huffed before making his way out of the bathroom and to the bedroom, where he found the Irishman waiting patiently for him. He grabbed his wallet and keys, and followed the other man to the door.

It had been awhile since the two had had a proper date night, and Brock had been excited until now. "I can't wait to eat." Brian grinned as he opened the car door for his husband to be. He couldn't wait to just have a nice night with the man he loved dearly. They climbed into the vehicle and got settled, it was soon that the younger man began the drive to the restaurant nearby. Brock gazed out the window, hand on his chin; it was a beautiful evening, but his self-deprecating thoughts kept getting in the way of him being able to enjoy it. It was when Brian reached over and grabbed his fingers that he finally came to. "You okay?" He inquired as he drove, looking over at the older man if only for a second.

Brock looked over and feigned a gentle smile. "Yeah."

"Sweetheart?"

"Hm?"

Brian sighed, "You can talk to me, you know that right?"

Brock nodded, "I know."

"Then you want to tell me what's bothering you?" The Irishman knew there was a reason for his silence, a reason why he was acting so strange; he just didn't know what that particular reason was. He could read his lover so well though, and he could always tell when something was bothering him. Brock mentally cursed as he looked back out the window; damn Brian, Brock definitely didn't want to talk about it right now, he didn't even want to think about it right now. He wanted to forget that it had ever happened and just work harder.

"I..." He got out, but then stopped to take a breath. "I... I gained weight." He admitted. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up in shame, and he began to play with his hands, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He was so disappointed in himself, and he was sure Brian would be too. All he wanted to do was lose weight for this wedding!

It was quiet for a moment, Brian trying to think of the right thing to say. After all, Brock was sensitive, and he didn't want to make the situation any worse. "Is that all?" The younger man inquired, and all Brock could do was nod. "Honey you've been going to the gym more, it's probably just muscle." He was trying hard to make the other man feel better, but he wasn't sure if it was going to work; he just knew how Brock could be at times. "I'm sure that next week when you weigh yourself again, it will be back down." His voice was calm, understanding, and Brock gave a sigh of relief.

"You think so?" He asked hesitantly.

Brian nodded, "Sure, all you can do is keep trying."

"That makes me feel a little better." Brock admitted.

"Good." The Irishman smiled as he grabbed Brock's hand once more and gave it a slight squeeze. "Can we try to enjoy our night?" He inquired and the older man nodded. "I love you Brocky." He said sweetly.

"I love you too." Brock returned, his heart swelling if only slightly. He really did love the younger man with all his heart, and he wasn't sure what he would ever do without him. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but in the end, they always had each other's backs. he wouldn't trade his relationship for the world. It was comfortable silence as they continued their drive to the restaurant, but Brock was still in his head. He felt bad because now he would have to work even harder; as if he wasn't working hard enough all ready. But in the end, he hoped the results would be worth it.

When they finally arrived to their destination, the sun had completely set in the sky, leaving a perfect view of the stars. The couple requested a table on the patio, and would enjoy their food under the moon. Brock ordered a small salad, and yet he barely touched it. He ate maybe a tomato and had a few sips of water, and Brian noticed. However, he didn't say anything because he didn't want to make the older man feel bad. He knew he was probably still sore about gaining weight, so just for tonight he'd let him skimp out on dinner. His chest ached for him, but he knew that Brock was going to do what Brock wanted to do regardless.

After dinner, the couple drove home in silence. Brian was tired from running around all day, and Brock was anxious to get home. The gravel crunched as the Irishman pulled into the driveway, and the two made their way to the front door. Keys jingled in the lock and slowly but surely they were inside. "I've gotta get some work done, that okay?" Brian questioned as he kicked off his shoes near the entryway. They'd been gone all day, and he desperately needed to stream.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm gonna head to bed." Brock replied tiredly. He pulled the younger man into his arms and held him tightly. "Thank you for dinner." He meant it, he meant every word.

"Thank you for actually coming out with me." Brian chuckled. "Goodnight honey, I love you." He kissed Brock's lips gently, making them tingle slightly.

Brock sighed, "I love you too." He went upstairs and retired to the bedroom to change his clothes. Once he heard Brian go into the office, Brock quietly made his way to the bathroom for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but with no hesitation, he stuck his finger in his throat and made himself vomit. With tears in his eyes, he stepped on the scale once more.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, come on." Brock waited for the number on the digital scale to appear, and when it did, he felt relief wash over his body. He had lost the weight that he put back on, and even a few extra pounds as well. Now he knew he had to keep at it if he wanted to get down to his goal body. For himself, for the wedding, and for Brian.

The next week for Brock, drug on so slowly, and it was so so so rough on him and his body. He went to the gym everyday for hours, telling Brian that they were almost out of time for the wedding and he needed to work more on his weight. He started skipping meals, eating less frequently without letting Brian catch on, and then making himself vomit up whatever he did manage to eat. Then, at the end of every day he weighed himself to make sure that it was steadily decreasing. The number was always smaller, but so was Brock's sanity. It was a mess; and he had failed to realize that the weight loss had spiraled completely out of his control. It was an obsession now. Hell, he barely had time for his regular life.

Brian missed him, he hardly saw his soon to be husband unless they were going to bed. And even then, Brock was usually passed out from exhaustion before they could even spend any time together. It was not healthy for their relationship at all. The Irishman was starting to feel lonely and he couldn't wait for their wedding so that Brock would finally get out of this horrible, strict routine. Their lives could go back to normal, back to the way they were before. But in the meantime, while Brock was obsessing over his weight, Brian was plunging himself into his work and into youtube; it helped keep his mind off the way Brock was acting. It was as if the two were in their own little worlds.

"Going to the gym again?" Brian inquired as he saw the older man slipping on his sneakers.

"Yeah, I won't be gone long." Brock smiled before coming over to kiss the Irishman on the cheek.

"Aren't you worried you're pushing yourself too hard?" The younger man asked with concern.

"Hey," Brock chided. "Isn't that my job to worry?" He joked lightly.

Brian sighed, "Yeah, but still... Just please be careful." He wouldn't know what to do with himself if something would ever happen to Brock. Hell, how would he be able to go on? How would he be able to function?

"I will." The older man pulled him out of his dark thoughts. "I love you."

"I love you too," Brian replied mechanically, realizing that it was the fourth time that Brock was going to work out that day. "Hey, I might not be home when you get back, I think some of the guys were going out for drinks or something." He added, remembering that he had talked to them earlier. And he never bothered to invite Brock, because the man just never wanted to go, so Brian usually went by himself. It was another thing he really disliked - always going to things by himself and their friends always asked where Brock was or what he was doing.

"Okay, just keep your phone on you." The older man replied. "Have fun." He got out before slipping out the front door. He couldn't wait to get to the gym, he was going to run until his chest was on fire, it was a feeling he'd become so familiar with lately, and he anticipated the weight he was going to shed because of it. He would have his desired wedding body in no time.

Sweat poured from Brock's skin as he sprinted on the treadmill. His lungs were burning and his legs felt like they were going to give out at any moment, but he pushed himself to keep going. He wasn't going to stop, not now, not ever until he got what he wanted. So he ran until he couldn't run anymore, and when he couldn't run anymore, he lifted weights, and when he couldn't do that anymore, he did yoga until his limbs felt like they were going to fall off. Once he was completely spent, that's how he knew it was time to head home. His body was throbbing in soreness. When he finally got home, he showered and weighed himself and was more than happy to see that he was down another two pounds. His hard work was paying off.

While he had the house to himself, Brock decided that he should relax. He was very burnt out from his workout and needed to rest his overworked muscles. So, he cooked a very small dinner (that he would probably throw up later) and sat on the couch to watch some TV; he would wait for Brian to come back and then they would go to bed. Going to bed with the younger man was still by far one of his favorite things to do. He loved it when his husband to be cuddled him.

Once he was done eating, Brock stood up to go to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink, but something felt weird, it was as if his head wasn't on right. He was so dizzy and could barely walk to where he needed to go. He had trouble even getting out of the living room. This was bad, it was really bad and his cell phone to call Brian was all the way on the couch. It was far too late because without warning, Brock dropped the plate in his hand and it shattered on the floor, but before he could do anything about it, he was unconscious and broken on the floor as well.

It was late when Brian was finally on his way home from the bar. He'd consumed a few drinks but definitely wasn't drunk, and was eager to get home to Brock. Despite them not spending much time together lately, he still looked forward to the small amount of moments they did still have together. He was hoping that the older man hadn't pushed himself too hard at the gym and would still be awake when he arrived. However, that was Brian's hope most nights, and most nights that was definitely not the case. Most nights he came home and he was already in bed fast asleep.

It was cold when the Irishman stepped out of the uber, so he hurried to unlock the door and get inside. It was eerily quiet, and nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was about to see. "Brock!?" His voice cracked as he took in the scene before him. A broken plate? Brock's unconscious body laying on the living room floor? What the hell had happened? Immediately, he went to his fiance to make sure he was still breathing, and a sigh of relief escaped him when he realized he was. "Brock?" He questioned again, shaking the older man gently. He was worried, he was scared, and his heart was hurting. "Shit, shit, hold on Brocky..." Brian grabbed his phone and his hands were trembling violently as he dialed for an ambulance.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Ah yes, my fiance, he's passed out or fainted or something... I need help." His voice was frantic, he was unsure of what to say.

"We're sending an ambulance to your location, sir."

Brian hung up the phone and sunk down beside the man he loved. He wasn't sure what was going to happen after this point. What if something was seriously wrong with him? "It's gonna be okay Brock... It's gonna be okay. I'm here, you're fine..." He patted his hair gently, stroked his face, and struggled to hold in the tears that were brimming his eyelids.


	8. Chapter 8

The ambulance arrived sooner than Brian had anticipated, but for that, he was thankful. He had no idea how long Brock had been unconscious while he was gone, and he had so many questions for the medical staff; what was wrong with Brock? With worry in his eyes, he watched as the team heaved his fiance's body onto a stretcher and into the vehicle. He held the older man's hand as someone put an oxygen mask on his still body. The ride to the hospital was an unbearable blur; Brian just wanted the love of his life to wake up. He tried to wrack his mind to see if there were any logical reason for Brock to be hurt or sick, but he could find none. His partner had seemed fine when he left for the gym just mere hours ago. There was no explanation.

So all the Irishman could do was sit and wait for the doctor to give a diagnosis as they took Brock away and got him into a room. And waiting, well waiting was going to be the hardest thing he was ever going to have to do in his life. He just wanted the other man to be okay, he just wanted to see him with that familiar light in his eyes. It would be a shame if he never got to marry Brock. For the first time in a long time, Brian prayed. Right there in that hospital waiting room, he closed his eyes and begged for his husband to be to wake up and be alright. With tears threatening to fall, he knew he couldn't cry, he had to stay hopeful and optimistic. Brock was going to be okay.

Brian had always hated hospitals. The smell burned his nose, the lights were always too bright, and the waiting room was kind of crowded even though it was late. He played with his hands while he was lost in his thoughts, wishing he could be with Brock, then decided he needed to play a game or something on his phone for a distraction. His thoughts were eating him alive, and his anxiety burned lowly in his stomach. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he saw a doctor coming towards him. When the doctor spoke, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Your fiance is stabilized." And Brian felt a weight leave his shoulders at knowing that Brock was at least still alive. He wanted to see him right away, but the doctor continued to talk, explaining things. "However, I am a little concerned about a few things." This statement, made the Irishman raise a curious brow. "Has Brock been losing weight or trying to lose weight?"

At this, Brian nodded, "We're getting married in about a month... He wanted to get in shape for the wedding."

The doctor looked down at Brock's chart in his hands, then looked back up to the younger man, "I see..." He trailed off. "Well it appears that Brock was severely dehydrated and lacking important things your body needs like iron and protein... Which is why he collapsed. His body is also very weak." In that moment, the Irishman seemed so far away, this wasn't real, was it?

Brian sat down and put his head in hands, "I knew he was pushing himself too hard... Damn it!" He cursed.

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder, "You can't beat yourself up, all you can do is be there for him now so he can be well enough for the wedding." He gave a soft smile and the younger man realized that he was right. Obviously Brock had some issues going on, and Brian wanted to help him get through everything. They had a lot of talking and explaining to do.

"Can I see him?" He practically begged.

"He's resting now but you may be with him. Right this way." The two then made their way down a too white hallway until they arrived to Brock's room. "All I ask is that you let him wake up on his own; he really needs his rest." The state he was in was dangerous, his body was completely wiped out.

"Of course." Brian nodded. "Thank you doctor." He was soon left alone with his fiance in the barely lit room, and Brock in the hospital bed was something that the Irishman never wanted to lay eyes on ever again. It broke his heart to see just how weak and tired he actually was. He looked so frail, so sick with all the IV tubes and wires coming out of him to hydrate his very malnourished body. "My Brocky..." Brian sighed as he sat down in a chair beside the bed and grabbed his fiance's hand. He held it tight until after a few hours, his dark eyes began to flutter open.

Brian watched him carefully, making sure he was actually waking up and not just stirring in his sleep. Of course, he needed his rest, but Brian wanted nothing more than to kiss Brock and tell him that he loved him. He was so happy that he was okay and that there was nothing seriously wrong with his help. He squeezed his hand gently, and that's when Brock's eyes landed on him. Immediately, they filled with tears and he sniffled. "I'm sorry." His voice was raspy, fragile, and in that moment, Brock closed his eyes and let the tears slide down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Brian..."

The Irishman leaned forward so he was closer to his fiance. "Sorry? Honey, why on earth are you sorry? I'm just happy you're alright, Brocky."

The older man shook his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't be pretty enough for you."

Brian's mouth hung open, and he was so very confused. "What are you talking about?" He was almost certain that Brock wanting to lose weight for the wedding had been personal, not because of the fact that he thought Brian wasn't pleased enough with his appearance. "Brock, I think you're beautiful just the way you are. If I didn't, would I be marrying you? I love you so much no matter how much you weigh, sweetheart." His Irish lilt was soft, so gentle with the man he loved.

"At the dinner with your family... Your cousin made me really insecure, and then you went along with everything. I thought me being smaller was what you wanted. I just wanted to look good for you." Brock admitted, finally letting everything out that he'd been holding in for the past few months. It felt good to get it off his chest, but he was also very embarrassed. He hadn't wanted Brian to know about his body issues, especially after he worked so hard to lose all the weight he did.

"Brock, I went along with it because I thought you were doing it for you. I just wanted to be supportive, I'm sorry I made you think I wasn't happy with you. You don't have to lose weight for me, I promise. I want to marry you just the way you are." He let everything out as well, allowing his fiance to know just exactly how he felt, and if he were being honest with himself, he was guilty for making Brock feel bad about himself. He never wanted to make the older man feel like that ever again. But he was so glad that there was no more confusion, and no more hard feelings.

"You do?"

"Of course I do." Brian got out. "I just want you to be healthy."

Brock nodded, "No more weight loss. I need to focus on the wedding."

"And on us." Brian agreed. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." The older man replied. "Kiss me?" He inquired softly, and the Irishman obliged, pressing his lips to his fiance's gently.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few much needed days spent at the hospital, Brock was finally healthy enough to come home. They had pumped his body with fluids and nutrients, and warnings that he should never try to lose weight like that ever again. He took it to heart, and he knew that his next steps in recovery would be learning to love himself for who he was, now that he knew that Brian did. And he definitely knew he did, because the younger man never left his side while he was hospitalized.

However, the time after the hospital was when he needed Brian the most, but only because Brock had always been an over thinker. He tried to stay out of his head, focus on the here and now, but sometimes it was difficult. The older man found it most difficult at night when he couldn't sleep. His mind wandered and he felt ever so foolish for what he did, and the strain that it put on their relationship.

However, the Irishman sleeping beside him always grounded him. He was thankful for Brian, and thankful that they were able to get passed this bump in their relationship. It was this, that he knew Brian truly loved him and desperately wanted to be with him. And finally, the couple had one week left until their wedding. All the final plans were set, everything was ready, all there was left to do now was wait. Wait to finally become one with each other, a true team... Both men couldn't be happier that their lives were finally falling steadily into place.

"Are you nervous?" Brian's voice was low in the night as the two laid in bed. Brock's breathing was soft as he shook his head, signaling that he wasn't nervous, not even in the slightest. He had always been ready to marry the man he loved, despite everything they had been through in just these short months that had come and gone. Brian's brows arose on his forehead in surprise, "Really? Why not?" He inquired.

"Because I love you, and I trust you... And, I know you feel the same about me." The older man replied without missing a beat. He'd felt like he'd been waiting an eternity to marry Brian. "Are you nervous?" He retorted, brown doe eyes dancing up to the blue ones that he so dearly loved.

"Yes." The younger man answered honestly.

"But why?"

At this, Brian gave way to a small grin, and an exhale of breath. "Sweetheart, I just want to make you happy... That's all I've ever wanted to do, you know that. But being married... Sometimes I feel like there's a pressure, one that's hard to explain, but it's there." He wracked his mind for the right words to say in hopes that he was making sense.

Brock laid his head on his future husband's chest. "Bri, you know there's never been pressure with me... For god's sake, look what we just went through... I'd say you're doing a damn good job. I'm very happy and I can't wait to marry you." His heart swelled with love for the man beside him, surprised that he felt even just a fraction of insecurity.

"That's a relief to hear." Brian chuckled. "I love you, Brocky."

"I love you too."

The next week seemed to fly by, because before they knew it, both men were separated and getting ready for the wedding. It was a rustic, country outdoors setting, so there were tents set up for each groom. Brian felt his pulse thrumming away as he looked in the mirror to adjust his bow tie and fix his hair. Today was the day that Brock was going to become his husband, and he couldn't be happier. His fingers went to work as they pulled and smoothed strands of his dirty blond tufts, when the entryway to his tent opened and revealed a few of his family members standing there.

"Oh Brian!" It was his mother who gushed first. "You look so handsome."

Brian turned to face them, but his face fell when he saw that his cousin had entered the tent as well. If it weren't for her comments made at the family dinner, Brock definitely wouldn't have struggled with his weight. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. "I texted you and told you you were no longer invited and you know why." This was their special day, and he didn't want Brock to feel bad if he saw her here, that's why he had taken care of it as soon as Brock was released from the hospital.

"Brian I-"

He shook his head, "I don't want to hear it. You aren't welcome here."

His mother spoke next, "Brian, I don't think that's necessary."

"It is." He argued. "It's mine and Brock's wedding and we don't want her here." He would be damned if all Brock's hard work towards recovery be ruined by his cousin who couldn't keep her opinion to herself.

"Fine." She snapped. "It won't last long anyway." She spat before turning and making her way out of the tent.

"She'll come around." Brian's mother said sympathetically.

But the Irishman shook his head, "It's okay mom. I'm just ready to be with my husband. How do I look?" He inquired as he spun in a circle.

"You look great." She smiled, "And so does Brock."

"Is he okay?"

"More than okay." She assured. "He's ready too."

The wedding was set up beautifully and Brian was amazed at all Brock's hard work. They had found a small clearing in some Irish woods that would work wondrously with the rustic theme. The sun was setting low in the sky, making the fairy lights hung in the trees twinkle lightly, and the warm colors of the flowers pop. It was simple, yet gorgeous, and there would be plenty of room for the reception afterward. Everything was perfect, and Brian took it all in as he was the first to walk down the aisle to a wooden arch where he would wait for Brock.

With the atmosphere and their family and friends around him, Brian could have sworn that his husband to be was glowing when he made his way from his tent to the aisle. A smile lit up both their faces when they made eye contact while Brock took his slow steps. The Irishman couldn't help but to admire how good Brock looked in his tuxedo, and how he couldn't wait to be alone with him on their honeymoon. And finally, they were face to face, and Brian couldn't stop grinning, and the tears were already starting to well in Brock's eyes once they joined hands.

"I love you." Brock mouthed to his fiance.

"I love you too." Brian whispered as he squeezed his hands. "Let's do this."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I definitely enjoyed writing it. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

The wedding was nothing short of perfect as the officiant began to speak. Brian and Brock could only look into each other's eyes as the person joining them as one spoke of love and companionship. It seemed to fit their situation so well, and the two listened with reverie as some of their friends and family began to weep. "Love is a trial; a true test of willpower and patience, and these two... Brock and Brian, they have been through many trials, many tests, and yet here they are, standing before all of us ready to declare their love. They have chosen to write their own vows, so I will give them a moment to speak..."

"I'd like to go first." Brian intervened. "If that's okay."

"Of course." The officiant nodded and gestured to the younger man.

The Irishman cleared his throat, trying to prep himself to not cry, but this was and probably would be the most emotional moment of his life. If he did cry, it would be okay. He knew for sure Brock was going to cry, that was just who he was. "I thought I was happy until I met Brock. I never knew a single person could make every single thing about your life a million times better." He began. "Brock, you literally light up my life, and now that we're together, I can never see us apart. I love waking up next to you, I love when you cook me breakfast, I love when you laugh, I love everything about you Brocky, nothing can change that, and I can't wait to be your husband, and for you to be mine." He was smiling big, teeth white and eyes shining with tears while Brock was busy trying to wipe his away. Brian wiped them away for him.

"Wow, beautiful words Brian." The officiant said. "And now Brock?"

Brock nodded and pulled a piece of paper from the inside of his suit. He had written down his vows, not wanting to forget anything because he knew he would be a nervous wreck. "Brian... You love me for me, and that is all I could ever ask of you. The good parts of me, and the bad, and as our wedding has been getting closer, I realized that that was the most important thing and the best reason of why we should get married. I love you, and I know, I truly know that you love me. I don't have to doubt that because you show me everyday. I can't wait to spend every day with you." Brock started to choke up, but then was able to keep it together by the end, and Brian was so amazed and so so so in love.

"As you can see, these two have an abundance of affection for one another... And now the rings.." The officiant continued with the ceremony while the couple anxiously awaited to become husband and husband. It felt like forever of them squeezing each other's clammy hands, but finally, the officiant had declared it official. "I now give to you, newlyweds, Brian and Brock. You may kiss your partner." Everyone applauded while the two carefully locked lips. It felt like their first kiss all over again, hesitant and yet so sure at the same time. Lips soft and forgiving, and hands ever so gentle, the two were finally joined, and couldn't be happier. It was definitely a perfect day.

Brock smiled against his new husband's lips, "I love you so much."

Brian laughed, "And I love you more."

They were lost in a world of their own as pictures were snapped and the wedding and ceremony had transitioned to the beautiful woodland reception. The lights were soft and sparkly, sky a dark, peaceful blue. Brock decided if he could live in that very moment forever, he definitely would. Brian's arms were gripping him tight, and he still felt like he was floating. Their family and friends greeted them and congratulated them as everyone enjoyed the much needed party. Brian and Brock were able to dance the night away, having a great time. It was a traditional reception, one with a cake, one with a buffet and open bar, too much dancing and lots of laughs. Everything was so amazing.

The couple felt like they were being pulled in every direction, called by different friends or members of their family. But finally, when things calmed down, the two were able to catch a moment to themselves. "Are you having a good time?" Brock inquired, wanting to know if all his wedding preparations and work had paid off.

Brian grinned, kissing Brock on the cheek, "A fantastic time, sweetheart."

The older man could feel his cheeks warming up, a rosy color coming to surface. "Good." He replied shyly. "I did this all for you."

"I know."

"I love you." Brock murmured.

Brian's face softened, and he took Brock's hand in his own, squeezing it as his heart was nearly jumping out of his chest. Suddenly, it was just the two of them, nothing in that moment could have told them otherwise. "Do you want to get out of here?" The Irishman's lilt was calm, soothing. "I really just want to be alone with you."

Brock smiled, and nodded, "Lead the way." He couldn't wait to spend these next few weeks completely alone with his new husband on their honeymoon. He knew he definitely couldn't be more in love, and he knew Brian couldn't either.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Our favorite couple gets a happy ending. Writing Terrornuckel is something I enjoy a lot so please expect more from me. However, my updates have been a little slow due to work and my pregnancy. You can also send me requests, because I love working on oneshots too! If you're not already, follow me over on tumblr at heidipoo-xox, I usually post over there first, or give bonuses or things like that about my stories. Anyway, enough of my ranting, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
